DeepBlack
by freakiin.ruby
Summary: 2 years after loosing the love of his life, Dean Winchester meets her again. Only it's not her. She's someone else now. Someone in danger. Someone, he has to save. Dean/Ruby; Dean/Kelli. Rating might change to M in future.


**Deep_Black. **

**

* * *

**

[prologue; posession]

Black. You could only see black. Black filled your lungs, pulsed through your veins. You still could see, but only through a black fog. It was like you were just sitting inside your head, unable to do anything. It took you a while to realize what just had happened. You got posessed. You tried to struggle, to get control of your body again, but the demon was a lot stronger than you. It made you walk into the wooden cabin, to where Ruby was standing, looking around. Before she could react to the sound you made when stepping in, the demon had already wrapped your one arm around her waist, the other one around her neck.

At first she didn't take that serious, you knew her. You wanted to warn her, but the demon controlled you and it wouldn't let you.

She rattled the arm around her neck, unsuccesfully. "Sam, put a leash on your brother, right now!" She yelled, still trying to fight you off. She easily could have pushed _you _away, but the demon made your body a lot stronger.

"Just stop fighting!" Sam groaned from outside.

Ruby finally managed to get your arm away from her throat, you were slightly relieved, but not for long, as the demon made you turn her around.

"Stop that, jerk!" She complained, trying to fight off the arm around her hips. She hit your chest with her fist. You felt the impact, but you were sure the demon hardly felt anything.

The demon now let go of her hips and grabbed her wrists. Ruby slowly was starting to realise something was wrong. "Sam!" She anxiously called.

The demon pulled her as close as possible, she still struggled, you supposed she knew what was going on now.

The demon made you press her legs together with your knees, before pulling her down to the floor. She gasped, still trying to fight you, still too weak.

The demon pressed her onto the floor, with the whole mass of your body. She tried to free her wrists from your grip, unsuccesfully again.

"Dean, if you're in there, then fight it! Get this thing off you!" She yelled. You almost exploded inside. You screamed, silently. You wanted to tell her that you were in there, how you tried to fight it. How you _never _would want to hurt her. But the demon was just to strong. Pulled you down just in the same way it just used your body to pull her down. But, for a few seconds, you managed to get control. "Ruby.." You gasped. "that... that's not me.." The demon almost took control again, but you wanted to talk to her so bad, with your whole power of will. "I could never hurt you." Just when you finished, then demon finally pushed you down into the deep black space of your mind, far, far away from getting back the control.

Creases from pain showed up in her face. She nodded. "I know."

You knew those words had given her more strength. Another reason to fight. She still couldn't get up, the demon still lay on top of her with all your mass. She finally freed her hands, pressed her knees between her chest and your chest. You began to hope she would win the fight. You would rather have her kill you than the demon kill her. You were wondering were Sam stayed. Using the space between the bodies, Ruby pulled out her knife. She knew how you would die for her. She aimed for your head, almost hitting it, but the demon was fast enough to grip her wrist and stop the movement.

You were desperate, so desperate you made a screamed "No!" escape your throat. The demon then had its full power again. With your one hand, it blocked Ruby from stabbing it, with your other hand, it pressed her legs apart from each other. It shoved your hips between them, making her struggling even more unsuccessfull.

Something between a moan and a cry, coming out of her mouth echoed from the walls of the cabin. She hit your legs with her feet, but again, only you felt the pain, the demon didn't. A tear rolled down your cheek. "I'm so sorry." You cried. When you realised you had taken over your body again, the demon already grew stronger again.

Tears filled her eyes to. "It's not your fault."

"Oh, it _is _his fault!" The demon screamed at her, with your voice. Then it made your fist hit her face. Blood spattered out of her nose.

It was a mistake. The demon had made a mistake. Ruby had noticed that. She had ripped the hand with the knife away from your fingers. But your free hand formed a fist and beat the knife out of her grip, making it roll over the floor, and stopped too far away for her to reach it.

"Saaam!" Ruby yelled. But she knew it was hopeless. So did you.

She used all her strength to roll your body off hers, and she managed to. She crawled towards the knife, but before she could take it, the demon jumped down onto her again, forcing her to stick to the floor again. The blood pouring out of her nose now covered the whole space where she had crawled onto. It turned her around, so she had to stare in your face again, wich must have looked full of hate. She screamed again. The demon had just broken one of her ribs using its own strength and the mass of your body. She pressed her eyes closed. You knew she just wanted this to be over. You didn't want this to be over. Because you knew, as soon as it was, she'd be dead. The demon let go of her hands, reached for the knife. You took control of your body again, desperately tried to throw the knife as far away as possible, but the demon wouldn't let you. It aimed at Ruby's heart with her _own _knife. You tried to hold it back. You were stronger than you had thought. The demon had underestimated you, too. The knife now was shaking through the air, because two powerfull forces controlled it, and they wanted something totally different. You pulled away from her, the demon wanted nothing more than to finally have the weapong go through Ruby's heart. It grew stronger and stronger, you knew the knife wouldn't last away from her chest for a long.

"I love you." You gasped, when you knew you had to give up. She nodded, tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to reply, but the knife hurried down onto her, with no mercy. Sam finally stumbled in, just to watch in horror how it hit her chest, and the blade went through her flesh. Her eyes looked hurt when she stared at you for one last time. Blood sprayed out of the wound and came dripping out of her mouth.

A whole wave of emotions wrapped itself around you. It was a lot stronger than the demon. You pushed it out of you with a scream. The black cloud vanished. You still were screaming. "No!" You screamed. And you cried her name, over and over. Nothing could make you calm down. Nothing. It took you three hours to be able to think straight again.

Gently, you brushed her eyes closed then. You wrapped your arm around her shoulders, slightly lifting the corpse. Tears came pouring out of your eyes.

Sam knew you were going to become obsessed with killing the demon that did this to you. Did this to her. He did a good job in preventing this, you didn't go on any stupid, brainless suicide missions just to get your revenge. But always, there were just two wishes in your head.

1) to have Ruby back.

2) to kill whoever did this to him.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to post this story _a lot _earlier, but this chapter, was like, the hardest _ever _to write. I mean, Dean _killing _Ruby? That just was plain hard to write, you know. The other chapters will be out quicker. Promise.


End file.
